


❉ 139 Dreams (Ciel Phantomhive) Independent

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [54]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sighed as you made your way home, exhausted from work. Your co-worker had been especially bitchy that day, constantly berating you for doing things wrong even though you knew you weren’t. As bad as you wanted to tell her to take a hike, she was the owner’s daughter and that move would get you fired – you couldn’t afford to be between jobs right now.
Series: 139 Dreams [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Ciel Phantomhive) Independent

  * **Genre** : AU, Slice of Life, Fluff, Family ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,355 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Black Butler ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You sighed as you made your way home, exhausted from work. Your co-worker had been especially bitchy that day, constantly berating you for doing things wrong even though you knew you weren’t. As bad as you wanted to tell her to take a hike, she was the owner’s daughter and that move would get you fired – you couldn’t afford to be between jobs right now.

It started to rain and you quickly pulled the umbrella out from your bag, sighing in content at the soft _pitter-patter_ on the plastic. _‘I should hurry home, a bad storm is supposed to hit tonight,’_

You were just passing by the small alleyway beside your apartment building when you noticed a glint of metal from your peripheral vision. You glanced around, but the street was completely empty. Curiosity got the better of you, as it usually did, and you slowly stepped into the alley, the sides of your umbrella scraping the walls on either side of you. The glint you had seen was the street light reflecting off of a ring, which sat on a small hand. You peered around the garbage can and gasped, your hand flying to your mouth.

Lying against the bags of trash was a young boy, his eyes closed as he breathed heavily. His pale face was turning red at the onset of a fever.

“H-Hey… are you okay, kid?” you questioned, but the boy didn’t move. You reached forward, hesitating for a moment before gently grasping his shoulder and shaking him. He whimpered in pain, but his eyes did not flutter. _‘He’s unconscious… what do I do? Should I call the cops? But what if he’s running away from an abusive home?’_

Thunder roared angrily overhead as the rain started to fall harder.

 _‘I can’t just leave him here, he’ll die in the storm!’_ , you closed the umbrella, hooking it to your jeans before slipping your arms under his small body and lifting him to your chest. He was as light as a feather. This fact worried you and you wondered when he last had a good meal.

It took some serious effort on your part to get the door to the building open, but you managed, stepping inside and closing the door with your foot. _‘Now I just have to climb four sets of stairs. Cool,’_

You readjusted your grip on the boy and started to climb, huffing and puffing by the time you reached your floor. Why did you ever choose to live in a building without an elevator? Oh yeah, because it was the cheapest you could find while not being a complete dump. Getting your key into the door was a lot more challenging and you ended up having to press your knee against the wall to hold the boy up while you fumbled with the lock.

Once safely inside, you set him down on the couch, putting your forehead against his. _‘He’s definitely got a fever… Shit, what would mom do for me when I had a fever as a child? Those wet clothes definitely aren’t helping. Do I even have anything small enough for his frame?’_. You turned the heater on before heading to your bedroom, rifling through your drawers until you found a t-shirt and some shorts that no longer fit you. They would still be big on him, but it was better than nothing.

You carefully peeled his clothes off, using a towel to dry his body before dressing him in the dry clothes. Your arms slipped under his body again and you took him into your room, carefully tucking him under the covers.

 _‘The newlyweds down the hall have a young kid. Should I ask them what to give him? But they know I don’t have any family… it’ll raise a lot of questions. Will he get better on his own? Maybe he just needs some rest and warmth?’_ You groaned softly, squatting down beside the bed and taking your head into your hands. _‘I guess mom was right when she told me never to have kids…_ _‘_ You frowned at his face, scrunched up in discomfort before leaving the room.

You took a quick shower before getting dressed and making a makeshift bed on the living room floor with some spare blankets. With the rain hitting the windows and thunder rattling outside, it was the perfect environment to read a mystery novel.

And that’s just what you did until you couldn’t hold your eyes open anymore, the book falling onto your face as you snored lightly.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You were awoken by the sun shining brightly on your face and you groaned, fumbling for your phone. _‘Three hours until work… I’mma just text my boss and say I’m sick.’_ You suddenly remembered the kid and jumped up, nearly tripping in your haste as you headed down the hall into your bedroom. The boy was sitting on the side of the bed, his navy colored hair sticking up in various directions. His gaze was transfixed on the tan carpet.

You cleared your throat so as not to startle him and he looked up at you, his navy eyes guarded and tired. “How are you feeling, kiddo?” you asked, softly.

“I’m fine. Where am I?”

“I found you in the alleyway,” you explained. “You were unconscious and had a fever. It was starting to storm, too, so I made the decision to bring you to my apartment for the night. Do you want my phone so you can call your family? I’m sure they must be really worried.” You held out the phone for him but he just stared at it.

“I have no family,” he stated, simply, without any emotion in his voice.

“Oh,” you cleared your throat, slipping the phone into your pocket before slowly approaching him. “Can I check your fever?” He nodded and you placed your palm against his forehead. _‘Thank god, his fever is gone,’_ “Have you been living on the streets this whole time?”

He started to speak but then stopped his brow furrowing. “I… can’t remember.”

“Um, well, would you like to stay here? I’m not exactly good with kids, but it’s better than living on the street. At least I think so…”

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why would you do that? Take in a random child?”

“Well I can’t just let you live in the street, now can I?” you put your hands on your hips. “That would be a really irresponsible thing to do as an adult, you know.”

That seemed to ease his suspicions and he nodded. “Thank you…”

“What’s your name?”

“Ciel,”

“Ciel?” you tilted your head with a smile. “How cute! Well, Ciel, welcome to your new home! It’s not much, but what’s mine is yours. Oh, I’ll have to buy you some clothes. Let’s have some breakfast and I’ll go, okay?”

His cheeks grew warm at your kindness and he nodded, following you into the kitchen.

While Ciel lacked the basic knowledge of electronics and appliances, he was a smart kid and learned really fast. You did your absolute best to make him feel loved and to give him the attention a kid his age needed, but he was a pretty independent kid that preferred to try and do everything on his own. He was full of pride and, more than anything, he hated being told what to do.

Weeks turned into months, which eventually turned into a year.

“I’m home,” you muttered, feeling exhausted. It had been a super busy day for you, like all of the city wanted people to help them move out or into their homes. It seemed like all of them made sure to have the heaviest furniture in the world and your back was killing you. Your muscles were aching, but you still had to make dinner for yourself and Ciel.

“Welcome home,” came Ciel’s monotone voice as he walked out of the kitchen carrying a bowl. He was covered from head to toe in flour.

 _‘Oh… oh no. Ciel, no’,_ you cautiously entered the kitchen, took one look at the mess and turned back around. “Pizza, it is!”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
